Orgulho Uchiha
by Miseno-san
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke era considerado um DEUS na sua escola. Mas depois de um ato inconseqüente e sem sentido aparente, Sasuke passa de um Deus para um demônio. Seria Sakura capaz de entender esse demônio? Presente de Niver para a Na-sensei. SasuSaku
1. Atos Insanos

Uchiha Sasuke é o que se poderia chamar de "garoto de sorte"

**Ohayo, minna-san n.n**

**Bom, aqui estou eu novamente, enchendo o saco de vocês com mais um projeto meu. Só que, apesar da fic ser da minha autoria, a fic em si não é minha. Esse projeto é dedicado a minha grande amiga Natália ou como eu gosto de chamar-la, Na-sensei! n.n**

**Chamo ela de sensei por dois motivos: o primeiro é que ela é mais velha que eu (incrível, não? O.o) E o segundo motivo é por que ela está se formando em Pedagogia, então logo ela será uma sensei de verdade o/**

**Essa fic é dedicada a Na-sensei não só por que ela é a minha amiga, ou por que ela é uma pessoa MUITO legal! Eu dedico essa fic a ela por que hoje, no dia 18 de Abril, a Na-sensei faz niver!! XD E como o Miseno-san is a good boy, eu resolvi me dispor a escrever uma one-shot para ela de niver!**

**SÓ QUE (novamente) a minha imaginação me traiu ( maldita!! Ò.ó) e por causa disso, o que era para ser uma One-shot, deve se prolongar por uns dois ou três capítulos. Então, minhas sinceras desculpas a vocês meus caros leitores.  
**

**Bom, deixando isso de lado, a Na-sensei escolheu como um casal bem famoso para esse projeto: **_**Sasuke e Sakura**_**. Foi ai que eu fiquei realmente empolgado com esse projeto, pois eu a tempos queria ver como eu me saia escrevendo com esse casal, e eis que surge uma oportunidade! o/**

**Mas claro, isso teve custos. A minha fic "A Primeira Vez de uma Kunoichi" acabou não sendo atualizada, pois eu estava ocupado com essa fic, por isso, também gostaria de pedir desculpas aos leitores dessa fic e informa-los que a minha fic hentai será o mais brevemente possível atualizada.**

**Aff.. eu me odeio!! -.-''**

**Bom, de qualquer maneira, vamos nós alegrar com esse meu novo projeto com um casal que é amado por muita gente aqui na Fanfiction! Espero bastante criticas e sugestões por parte do enorme contingente de fãs que esse casal possui. Então, conto com você meus caros leitores. o/**

**Ahh sim, antes de começar, queria pedir um favor a vocês, se quiserem me criticar, vocês tem todo o direito (e dever) de me criticar, mas também tenha a decência de ler o capítulo até o final antes de tacar pedras na cabeça do Miseno-san.. u.u**

**Boa Leitura a Todos!!**

_**Capítulo 01: Atos Insanos**_

Uchiha Sasuke é o que se poderia chamar de "garoto de sorte". Bonito, popular, um bom desportista e acima de tudo, solteiro e _disponível_. Nosso jovem Uchiha de 16 anos é o que poderíamos chamar de _pop_ nos padrões americanos. Mal tinha chegado ao 2° ano do ensino médio que já existia todo um fã clube em sua homenagem, claro, tendo somente meninas como membros.

Se Sasuke fosse um cara normal, ele olharia para o céu e agradeceria pela a dádiva da vida, mas quem disse que Uchiha Sasuke era normal? Apesar de não ser de hoje o fato de ele ser o centro das atenções femininas, Uchiha Sasuke era o que se poderia chamar de cara quieto. Sempre sério e com uma cara de "eu odeio a sua existência", Sasuke nunca ligou muito para as meninas que praticamente se jogavam aos seus pés. Muito menos para as suas notas impecáveis nas avaliações ou para os seus bons resultados nos esportes. Para Sasuke, um Uchiha era naturalmente perfeito. E sendo um ser perfeito, por que precisaria de coisas fúteis como garotas ou amigos?

E isso fazia de Uchiha Sasuke um cara _solitário._

Mas mesmo com o seu "gênio ruim", Sasuke ainda estava no topo da lista dos mais _pop _da escola. Até aquele dia em que tudo mudou.

Era o começo do ano, tudo normal. No corredor sempre movimentado da escola, uma doce e tímida garota chamada Hinata entregava alguns panfletos com alguns avisos de inicio de ano. E a alegria dela não era à toa, no inicio do ano letivo, Hinata conseguiu declarar o seu amor ao Naruto, para o choque do mesmo. Depois de muitas surpresas e lágrimas também, os dois acabaram oficializando o namoro logo na primeira semana de aula, o que realmente causou um estardalhaço entre os alunos, já que a Hinata era o sonho da maioria dos garotos. Depois de muita discussão e brigas, e da quase-briga/discussão entre o Naruto e o Neji, no final das contas, Naruto e Hinata começaram a namorar.

E lá estava a Hinata entregando os avisos para todos que encontrava, e com um Naruto ciumento logo atrás dela.

- Sasuke-kun, aqui está o... – disse Hinata tocando o ombro do Sasuke.

E foi ai que aconteceu. Sasuke, sem a menor hesitação, se virou bruscamente, dando um tapa no lindo rosto da Hinata, com o impacto, a Hinata acabou se chocando com os armários ao lado e caiu inconsciente no chão. Naruto e todos ali presentes olharam estupefatos a cena. Hinata só estava distribuindo alguns avisos e sem motivos aparentes, Sasuke a agrediu.

- HINATA!! – gritou Naruto indo à direção de uma inconsciente Hinata.

Apesar da sua personalidade tímida, Hinata sempre teve muitos amigos. Ela nunca quis ter tantos amigos assim, mas o que acontecia é que todos que trocavam algumas palavras com ela acabavam se encantando com a sua natural timidez e com a sua inteligência, fora o fato dela ser linda e, sobretudo kawai quando fica corada(o que era constante). Por esse motivo, não só o Naruto, mas todos ali demonstraram uma preocupação demasiadamente grande pelo o estado da Hinata, já que ela sempre foi uma pessoa muito querida por todos.

Então, Naruto a pegou no colo e logo abriram passagem até a enfermaria. Mas antes disso, Naruto olhou fixamente para o Sasuke, com um olhar de ódio e desprezo. Sasuke em resposta apenas exibiu um de seus sorrisos cínicos. Não só Naruto, mas todos ali presentes olhavam feio para o jovem Uchiha. Sasuke já estava indo embora, quando Naruto o interrompeu.

-TEME!! – gritou Naruto com a Hinata inconsciente nos seus braços.

Sasuke se virou. Naruto iria falar algo, mas foi interrompido por Kiba.

- Naruto, a Hinata é mais importante agora. Acerte as suas contas com ele mais tarde. – disse segurando o ombro do loiro.

Naruto fechou os seus olhos com força, tentando suprimir a sua crescente raiva pelo o seu amigo/rival.

Sim, amigos por que assim que o Naruto encontrou o Sasuke, foi ódio à primeira vista. Enquanto o Sasuke era o popular perfeito, Naruto era o impopular baka. E esse fato acabou causando muitos atritos entre ambos. Mas apesar disso, Naruto foi o que mais se aproximou de ser um "amigo" para o Sasuke, já que o Naruto sempre tratou o Uchiha de modo diferente, de um modo infantil e despreocupado, como amigos se tratavam realmente. Naruto foi o primeiro que não respeitou o Sasuke e logo no primeiro dia do primeiro ano do ensino médio, Naruto mandou o Sasuke se fuder, com todas as palavras, surpreendendo a todos ali presentes. E o que se seguiu foi o Naruto tentando de todas as formas superar o Sasuke, entrando inevitavelmente em atrito com ele, quebrando a imagem de "Sasuke Deus-perfeito" que existia antes.

- Vá cuidar da sua _namoradinha, Naruto-kun_ – disse em tom debochado, mantendo o sorriso tímido.

Naruto chegou a dar um passo em direção ao Sasuke, já cerrando os dentes, mas Shino apareceu.

- Naruto, vá cuidar da Hinata.. AGORA! – disse Shino em tom autoritário.

Naruto era cabeça quente. Em condições normais, já tinha partido para a ignorância com o teme, mas ela tinha uma coisa mais importante a fazer agora: cuidar da Hinata. Depois poderia resolver as coisas com o Sasuke. Depois de lançar um ultimo olhar de ódio a Sasuke, Naruto se apressa a levar a Hinata a enfermaria. Enquanto Sasuke somente murmura um _Dobe_ para si mesmo saindo de lá com um sorriso vitorioso.

* * *

- Naruto, quer se acalmar? A Hinata-chan não corre perigo de vida. Ela só tem um arranhão da bochecha e um galo na cabeça, só isso. – tentou acalmar Shizune, a enfermeira do colégio.

- E depois? E se tiver alguma seqüela? – perguntou Naruto aflito.

- Vai ser somente uma dor de cabeça Naruto, relaxe! – disse Shizune o acalmando de novo.

- Aquele _teme_... Eu vou ACABAR com ele quando eu tiver certeza que a Hinata estiver bem...

- Naruto... – Já começava Shizune com um tom reprovador.

- N-Naruto-kun?? – Hinata acordava lentamente.

- Hinata!! V-Você está bem? – Disse Naruto se aproximando da sua namorada.

- S-Sim, eu estou bem, só estou com dor de cabeça – disse corando naturalmente – O que aconteceu? – disse Hinata levemente confusa.

- Aquele dobe do Sasuke, eu vou.. – Disse Naruto já começando a sair do recito.

- C-Calma Naruto-kun. Por favor, não se precipite! – disse Hinata se exaltando, sendo repreendida pela a Shizune.

- Hinata, não se exalte você ainda está um pouco fraca – disse Shizune ajudando a Hinata a se deixar novamente.

- Mas Hinata, ele.. Ele te machucou. E.. – disse Naruto com os punhos fechados.

-Eu sei Naruto-kun, mas violência não resolve nada. Mesmo que você bata muito no Sasuke-kun, isso não vai mudar o fato que eu estou com um galo na cabeça né? – disse a Hinata.

- M-Mas.. – tentou coagir.

- Naruto-kun, se acalme, por favor. Mesmo que você ganhe uma luta contra o Sasuke-kun, você vai sair muito machucado, e eu não quero que isso aconteça. De machucada basta eu. Isso fora as broncas e suspensões que os dois levariam graças a briga idiota de vocês. – disse Hinata em um tom mais forte.

- Droga Hinata-chan, eu só quero te proteger, eu te amo sabia? – disse Naruto se aproximando da Hinata com um tom de choro.

- Eu sei Naruto-kun, eu também te amo D, mas se você quer me proteger mesmo, fique comigo e não deixe aquele malvado do Sasuke-kun chegar perto de mim, tudo bem?

- Nisso ela tem razão, Naruto – falou Neji entrando na enfermaria – Hinata, você está bem? – tom de _quase _preocupação.

- Estou sim Neji nii-san – respondeu Hinata.

- Naruto, está claro que o que o Sasuke fez a Hinata-sama foi um ato imperdoável e sem o menor sentido. Eu sei que nós não nos damos bem, mas eu acho que nos devemos proteger juntos a Hinata-sama daquele lixo Uchiha.

- Eu concordo – disse olhando seriamente para o Neji – E Hinata – disse olhando para a sua amada – Me desculpe por não poder protegê-la naquela hora.

- Tudo bem Naruto-kun, aquilo pegou todos de surpresa. Por que será que o Sasuke-kun fez uma coisa dessas? – se perguntou Hinata.

- Não importa. Daqui para frente o Sasuke não vai chegar perto de você Hinata, eu garanto.

E após esses acontecimentos, um novo dia começou. E o assunto logo cedo era o fato da Sasuke ter batido na Hinata-chan sem motivos aparentes. E com a chegada da mesma, acompanhada pelo o Naruto, logo uma multidão de rostos preocupados vieram em direção a Hinata, que foi tranqüilizando cada um com um sorriso no rosto.

Cinco minutos antes do inicio das aulas daquele dia, Uchiha Sasuke adentrava os portões da escola. Logo, olhares enfurecidos lhe eram lançados. Sasuke sabia que não era mais bem vindo entre seus "colegas" naquela escola, mas quem disse que ele se importava? Sasuke simplesmente continuou andando até a sua sala, até ser barrado por um grupo de garotos.

- Ei, seu Uchiha COVARDE! – Kiba tomou logo à dianteira.

- Hn?

- Você acha que pode bater na nossa amiga e sair em pune é? – Kiba era corajoso.

Sasuke simplesmente se limitou a dar uma observada em Kiba e em seus "companheiros". Dava para sentir o ódio nós olhares deles. Um tipo de olhar que Sasuke gostava de ter para si

- O que eu faço ou deixo de fazer é da minha conta. Sim, eu bati na sua preciosa Hinata-chan por que eu quis, e se tem alguém aqui que não gostou desse fato, que de um passo a frente e que me enfrente. – disse Sasuke em um tom alto e claro.

Logo, todo aquele corredor ficou em silêncio. A tensão presente poderia ser cortada com uma faca enquanto Sasuke mantia seu sorriso cínico no rosto. Porém, antes de qualquer ação ser executada, o sinal que indicava o início das aulas soara por entre os corredores. Sasuke deu uma ultima olhada nos seus "adversários" que se mantinham parados, e depois foi para a sua sala, aonde recebeu mais olhares furiosos. E Sasuke continuava feliz.

_**3 Dias depois**_

- Porquinha-chan!! – chamava uma linda garota de cabelos róseos. Seus cabelos longos e lisos paravam na altura da cintura. Seu corpo bem-feito e moldado possuía curvas de dar inveja. Seu sorriso alegre era contagiante. Os olhos eram de um verde esmeralda único e brilhante.

- O que foi Testa-chan – respondeu Ino. Era uma jovem de cabelos loiro-platinados, longos, presos em um rabo de cavalo. Parte de sua franja caía solta sobre o olho esquerdo. Os olhos azul-céu eram encorajadores e demonstravam força. Suas curvas tão bem-feitas que a da amiga chamavam a atenção.

- Aqui está o formulário de inscrição para entrar no clube "Eu amo o Sasuke-kun" – disse Sakura entusiasmada. – Ano passado eu não tinha tempo para participar do clube, mas esse ano eu estou mais folgada. Finalmente eu vou saber o que essas meninas vêem de tão especial nesse tal Sasuke-kun e..

Antes de Sakura acabar a sua fala, Ino simplesmente pegou a folha de inscrição, a amassou e a jogou no lixo com raiva.

- Ei? O que foi Poquinha-chan? – disse Sakura meio que com raiva.

- Esqueça isso Sakura-chan, o esse clube ridículo já foi desfeito – disse Ino com certa raiva.

- O que? E o que houve?? – Sakura confusa.

E então, Ino contou toda a história a sua amiga, em detalhes, já que a loira tinha visto o que acontecera quando a Hinata foi agredida pelo o Sasuke.

- Ohh. Não pode ser. Eu sempre achei o Sasuke-kun meio.. Do mal, mas bater na Hinata-chan sem motivos aparentes?? Mas talvez tivesse sido somente um acidente. Talvez ele tenha agredido a Hinata por reflexo ou sei lá. – tentou justificar.

- Não Sakura. Eu vi tudo. Após bater na Hinata, aquele canalha não sentiu um pingo de arrependimento. Ele estava até feliz com aquilo. Não, não foi um acidente, o Sasuke-kun agrediu a Hinata-chan sem motivos! Aquele CANALHA! Como eu pude amar um cara como aqueles? – Ino irritada

- E é por isso que você está desfazendo o clube Ino?

- Sim. Um delinqüente como aquele não merece ter a admiração de ninguém.

- Hum... Eu acho que o Sasuke não faria uma coisa daquelas sem um bom motivo. Vocês já tentaram conversar com ele?

- Claro que já. E ele mandou todo mundo para bem longe. Eu sinceramente não ligo mais. O Sasuke-kun já morreu para mim, e para todos os alunos dessa escola. E se você for esperta Sakura, vai ficar longe dele também. – disse Ino.

- Humm

E Sakura foi se sentar em seu lugar enquanto aquele assunto ficava martelando na sua mente. Para Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke sempre foi uma incógnita. Sakura nunca foi dessas de entrar para clubinhos para admirar um só cara, mesmo que fosse o Sasuke. Mas, ao mesmo tempo, não poderia deixar de admitir que o Sasuke era um gato. Sakura, assim como todas as garotas dessa escola, sentia uma admiração pelo o Sasuke, tanto pela a sua beleza, tanto pela a sua inteligência. Em síntese, Sakura admirava o Sasuke, mas não passava disso.

Ao soar o sinal do intervalos, todos os alunos rapidamente saiam das suas salas para aproveitar ao máximo a hora do intervalo. Como Sakura ainda estava resolvendo uns problemas de Física, foi à última a sair da sua sala. Sakura estudava na sala 2B, e ao passar pela a sala vizinha a sua, a sala 2A, viu Uchiha Sasuke sozinho na sala 2A. Ele se encontrava sentado em sua carteira, olhada para o vazio. E foi ai que Sakura viu a sua oportunidade de saber o que estava acontecendo com esse tal de _Sasuke-kun._ Logo em seguida, Sakura entrou na sala 2A e se dirigiu ao Sasuke.

- Oi? – Sakura começou

E em resposta só recebeu o silêncio

- Ahh.. OI?? – Sakura falou mais alto, pensou que não tivesse sido ouvida da ultima vez.

- O que você quer? – disse Sasuke em seu tom ameaçador

- Meu nome é Haruno Sakura, e você deve ser o famoso Uchiha Sasuke, nee? n.n – Se apresentou Sakura, estendo a mão.

E então, Sasuke se virou para a garota a sua frente. Com um rosto nada amigável, encarou aquele rostinho lindo da Sakura, depois observou a mão estendida a ele em sinal de amizade. E o que Sasuke fez? Simples. Deu um sorriso irônico e cuspiu na mão estendida da Sakura.

E é claro minha cara leitora, fã da Sakura, deve está pensando coisas nada legais a respeito do nosso protagonista Sasuke-kun, implorando mentalmente para que a Sakura acabe com a raça desse Uchiha idiota. E é o que qualquer ser humano faria ao ver alguém cuspindo na sua mão. Mas não Haruno Sakura. A mesma imediatamente fechou os olhos, respirou fundo e com a outra mão, pegou um pequeno lenço branco e começou a limpar a sua mão suja. (**E aqui cabe o seguinte comentário: vai ter auto-controle assim no quinto dos Infernos!! ò.ó**)

- Parece que você não está muito feliz, nee Sasuke-kun?

E pela a primeira vez em muito tempo, Sasuke se surpreendeu.

- Qual é o seu problema garota? De o fora daqui! – ordenou.

- Não me chamo "garota" Sasuke-kun. Chamo-me Haruno Sakura. Já te disse isso antes! – replicou.

- Tanto faz _Sakura_, de o fora daqui, AGORA! – ordenou com mais energia.

- E se eu não quiser? – disse Sakura provocante.

Sasuke olhou mais uma vez para o rosto da garota a sua frente. Ela exibia _aquele _sorriso. Aquele sorriso cínico e intimidador que somente ele conseguia formar. Então Sasuke se levantou, com uma cara bastante intimidadora, mas quem disse que a Sakura recuou?

- Você é corajosa, senhorita Haruno. Mas devo avisá-la que se você não sair daqui nesse instante, serei obrigado a te tirar daqui, _a força._ – declarou o mais intimidador possível.

- Você não seria capaz, Sasuke-kun – ainda mantia aquele sorriso.

E em um instante, Sasuke já estava segurando a gola do uniforme escolar da Sakura, enforcando levemente a mesma.

- Você acha que eu não tenho coragem de te bater Sakura? Já soube? Eu já acabei com a Hinata, o que me impediria de acabar com você também? – disse em um tom que faria qualquer um tremer nas bases.

Mas não a nossa pequena Sakura. Mesmo em uma situação daquelas, Sakura se mantia calma e centrada em seus objetivos. Sasuke se revelara mais _previsível_ que ela imaginava

- Você não pode me bater por dois motivos Sasuke-kun. O primeiro é por que você não vai querer mais uma atrocidade para a sua ficha escolar não é? Bater em outra inocente e kawai garota como eu sem motivos aparentes esgotaria toda a tolerância que os alunos dessa escola têm por você. E isso acabaria lhe trazendo problemas, muitos problemas. O segundo motivo é por que eu sou a sobrinha da diretora-geral dessa escola. Bater na herdeira principal de uma das famílias mais prestigiadas da cidade foi um erro muito grave, mas seu nome Uchiha o protegeu. Mas se você bater em mim, nada o protegerá se ser expulso dessa escola e de ser levado imediatamente a um reformatório. Seu futuro estaria arruinado, e você não teria nem a chance de superar o seu irmão. Eu não estou certa, Sasuke-kun? – disse essas palavras com um sorriso cínico.

E Sasuke não conseguiu acreditar no que ouvira. Quem era aquela garota? E como sabia tanto sobre ele?

- Quem é você? – disse já soltando a manga do uniforme da Sakura.

- Eu me chamo Haruno Sakura. Prazer em conhecê-lo, Sasuke-kun – ergueu novamente a sua mão.

E Sasuke simplesmente fechou os olhos e voltou a sentar em sua carteira. Sakura simplesmente se sentou na cadeira à frente de Sasuke, que se encontrava vazia, abriu o seu bento e começou a comer.

- Quer um pouco? – ofereceu.

- Não – respondeu.

E depois disso, Sakura e Sasuke não falaram mais nada. O sinal indicando o fim do intervalo ressoou. Sakura se levantou.

- Até mais, Sasuke-kun.

- Vai para o inferno, sua vaca! **– **exclamou com raiva.

Porém, Sakura novamente não ligou para as ações do Sasuke. Não importava, tinha ganhado do Sasuke naquele dia, ou seja, tinha cumprido os seus objetivos. Agora era planejar em como descobrir o porquê do Sasuke ter feito aquilo com a Hinata.

Uma semana depois do primeiro encontro entre eles, lá estava novamente a Sakura comendo o seu almoço enquanto Sasuke ainda mantia aquela cara emburrada de sempre dele. Ele não podia acreditar, mesmo com os seus olhares mais sinistros e com as suas ameaças mais aterrorizantes, Sakura não recuava nem um pouco. Pior. Sakura nem se quer demonstrava medo perante o Uchiha. Alguma coisa dava muita confiança a jovem Haruno, e Sasuke sabia que essa coisa era a sua inteligência e perspicácia de saber exatamente com quem estava lidando. Sasuke estava em desvantagem, e em um beco sem saída contra a jovem Sakura-chan.

- Por que você continua vindo aqui hein? – perguntou Sasuke sem ao menos olhá-la.

- Por que eu quero descobri o porquê de você ter batido na Hinata-chan daquela forma. – respondeu.

- E o que você tem haver com esse fato? Eu bato em quem eu quiser e isso não é da conta de ninguém – respondeu mal humorado.

- É verdade Sasuke-kun. Mas veja bem, com tanto cara mais forte e que lhe proporcionaria mais desafios em um combate, por que você bateria justamente da doce e tímida Hinata-chan? – se questionou.

- O que você acha, Sakura – a olhou desafiante.

E Sakura retribuiu o olhar.

- Trabalho em uma teoria que você tenha batido nela por ser namorado do seu amigo-rival Naruto – ponderou.

- Amigo? Há... Não me faça rir! E o Naruto nunca esteve a minha altura. Ele é só mais uma pessoa irritante. Mas nem mesmo o Naruto consegue ser tão irritante quanto você, sua vaca cor de rosa - provocou.

- Você não vai me manipular Sasuke-kun, não como você manipulou todos nessa escola. Eu sei muito bem que você tem motivos muito sérios para ter batido na Hinata, e eu vou descobri o que é – falou determinada.

- Por que você gosta de se meter tanto na vida dos outros hein? Por que você simplesmente não me deixa em paz como o resto do colégio fez? Mas que droga garota! Você não se toca o quão desagradável você é se metendo em assuntos que não lhe são respeito? – falou em tom de sermão.

- Você não tem o direito de proferir tais palavras Sasuke-kun. Você bateu covardemente em uma inocente garota que não fez nada com você. Você calado já está errado.

E com esse ultimo comentário, Sasuke se silenciou e voltou a mirar em algum ponto qualquer.

"_Droga, mas que garotinha irritante. Quem ela pensa que é? Ao que parece palavras não funcionaram com ela, então o que funcionaria?"_ pensou Sasuke confuso.

- Se eu não te conhecesse, diria que eu ganhei essa discussão – falou Sakura olhando para um ponto qualquer da sala.

- Esse é o problema, você não me conhece.

- E por que você acha que vem aqui todos os dias Sasuke-kun? n.n

- Acredito que é para me irritar ou sei lá o que. Você já perdeu o sentido há muito tempo para mim – reclamou.

- É.. Em parte eu também estou aqui para te irritar sim. Mas principalmente, estou aqui para te entender Sasuke-kun.. n.n

Silêncio.

Sasuke simplesmente se levantou, e jogou a sua carteira, a colidindo com as outras carteiras da sala.

- Assim como eu não posso te manipular, saiba que você também não pode me manipular, Sakura – disse com um rosto sinistro.

- Não estou te manipulando Sasuke-kun. Estou apenas procurando respostas. – exclamou se levantando também.

- Respostas? – prosseguiu com um sorriso cínico – Certo. Depois de tudo, acho que você as merece. Quem sabe assim você não desaparece da minha vida...

Uma fração de silêncio.

- Eu bati na Hinata por que eu simplesmente _cansei_, Sakura. Eu simplesmente cansei de ouvir meninas idiotas gritarem o meu nome todo o santo dia no inicio das aulas. Eu cansei de ver caras do 3° ano me chamando de sempai. Eu cansei de ver meninas idiotas suspirando enquanto olham para mim. Cansei desse clube idiota chamado "Eu amo o Sasuke-kun". Cansei de ser elogiado pelo os professores pelas minhas notas altas e bom comportamento. Cansei de ser convidado para participar do grêmio estudantil. EU CANSEI de carregar esse fardo de importância que o nome Uchiha contém. Eu simplesmente CANSEI dessa vida miserável que eu tenho levado até hoje Sakura !! – exclamou.

Silêncio.

- Sa-Sasuke-k-kun – Gaguejou.

Sasuke ainda respirava descompassado. Tinha dito tudo àquela menina irritante. Quem sabe agora ela não se toca e para de encher o saco dele, assim como todo colégio o fez.

E o sinal que indicava o fim do intervalo ressoou pela a escola. E foi ai que a Sakura despertou para a realidade.

- Sasuke seu baka! O que você fez? – irritada.

- O que? – confuso.

Sakura apontou para a bagunça que o Sasuke fez ao jogar a sua carteira contra as outras.

- Droga. A culpa é sua, por que você...

- Isso não importa, temos que resolver isso, JÁ! – exclamou.

Alguns segundos de silêncio.

- Sasuke, olhe para lá – Sakura apontou em uma direção qualquer.

- O que? – confuso Sasuke olhou.

Então, usando elemento surpresa, Sakura acerta uma forte joelhada naquela parte sensível do homem que fica no meio das pernas. Com a dor aguda, Sasuke somente pode se curvar, na tentativa de proteger o seu órgão já machucado. Aproveitando a oportunidade, Sakura começa uma seqüência incrível de socos, sem chance para o já bastante machucado, Sasuke de se defender.

Quando os primeiros alunos adentram na sala, ficam horrorizados com a cena da sala toda bagunçada e bem no meio dela, Sakura encima do Sasuke enquanto a mesma espancava o próprio Uchiha que nas suas atuais condições, quase não conseguia se defender.

Mas o que rapidamente, Sakura foi imobilizada pelos os garotos da sala 2A e retirada de cima do Sasuke.

- SEUS MALDITOS!! SOLTEM-ME!! ESSE COVARDE BATEU NA HINATA-CHAN!! ELE MEREÇE MORRER – gritou a plenos pulmões, parecendo descontrolada.

E Sasuke, já "um pouco" recuperado do golpe que levou na parte inferior, começa a se levantar, enquanto observa ao redor, uma sala de aula destruída e vários comentários sobre a luta violenta do Sasuke e da Sakura que destruiu a sala 2A

O plano tinha funcionado perfeitamente.

Sasuke tinha que admitir. Sakura era uma garota esperta. Agora, é só dar prosseguimento ao plano e finalizar com chave de ouro.

- SUA MALUCA! –gritou a plenos pulmões apontando a Sakura.

- Sasuke-san, o que houve aqui? – representante de classe perguntou.

- Essa doida ali, eu estava aqui na minha quando essa maluca me atacou pelas as costas. Tentei me defender, mas baixou o demônio nessa cabeça rosa dela – disse apontando novamente para a Sakura.

- SEU MISERÁVEL!! VOCÊ MEREÇEU!! E ME SOLTEM SEUS CANALHAS! O SASUKE MEREÇIA ISSO!! ALGUÉM TINHA QUE FAZER ALGUMA COISA, E COMO OS HOMENS DESSA ESCOLA SÃO UNS VIADINHOS, EU MESMA TIVE QUE DAR UMA LIÇÃO NESSE COVARDE!! – novamente exclamou Sakura.

- Sakura-san, QUIETA!! – advertiu o representante – Sasuke-san, você..

-Eu estou bem. Mas vou ficar melhor ainda se colocarem essa doida em uma jaula – disse olhando a Sakura com um sorriso sátira – Eu vou pegar as minhas coisas e ir para a enfermaria. De lá eu devo ir para casa, não tenho mais condições de me manter aqui – respondeu pegando as suas coisas e saindo da sala.

O corpo de Sasuke estava dolorido. Não esperava que a Sakura fosse tão forte fisicamente também. Tinha que admitir que ela era uma garota incrível. O salvou de uma possível expulsão.

"_Nada mal Sakura. Bom trabalho" _– pensou Sasuke enquanto se dirigia a enfermaria.

_**Continua...**_

**Bom, ai está o primeiro capítulo de um projeto que deve ter mais ou menos dois ou três capítulos. Esse primeiro capítulo deu um pouco de trabalho, pois eu nunca escrevi com esse casal, e também não sou muito fã de SasuSaku também, mas eu acho que no final das contas, da para se divertir um pouquinho.  
**

**Aquela minha advertência lá no começo da fic foi por causa que a Daia-chan(minha revisora o/) me avisou que o começo parecia uma fic SasuHina(casal que eu não gosto) e realmente, depois de uma releitura detalhada, passa de fato essa impressão, mas como eu já disse anteriormente, essa fic de fato é uma SasuSaku, com alguns toques de NaruHina que não faz mal para ninguém. n.n**

**Em geral, na minha opinião, foi um bom primeiro capítulo. Eu particularmente gosto do enredo dessa fic por que é bem ao meu estilo mesmo. É um enredo original. Não que as outras fics SasuSaku tenham enredos "entediantes" ou batidos, mas é que como puderam perceber, eu fiz a Sakura e o Sasuke BASTANTE OOC. Fiz isso por que, bem.. eu gosto de coisas diferentes o/**

**Eu não sei se ficou muito legal ou não, mas sei lá.. xDD. Quero M.U.I.T.O a opinião de vocês sobre esse capítulo! Sabe como é, coisa de iniciante u.u''**

**E bom, daqui a pouquinho vai ser meia noite do dia 18 de Abril, então eu não vou me prolongar muito aqui se não eu atraso o presente de niver da Na-sensei! Mas antes de acabar, gostaria de dizer o quanto eu gosto dessa menina. **

**Bom, a Na-sensei já é uma leitora antiga minha do tempo da minha fic Ódio e Amor. As reviews dela sempre foram legais por que era longas e criticas. Mas como ela sempre me mandava reviews anônimas , eu nunca pude falar com ela via MSN. Fiquei muito feliz quando ela me add e mais ainda quando eu descobri que ela fazia faculdade de Pedagogia, pois graças a isso ela está me ajudando MUITO na minha outra fic, intitulada "Um Anjo Entre Nós". Mas a Na-sensei não é só útil, ela é uma pessoa muito fácil de se conversar. Ela é simples, engraçada quando quer e principalmente, "bobinha" XDD. Mas a Na-sensei é uma pessoa incrível realmente e uma grande amiga, por isso eu fiz essa fic como uma pequena homenagem a essa pessoa incrível que é a Natália-sensei. n.n**

**E antes que eu me esqueça, FELIZ ANIVERSÁRIO, Na-sensei \o/**

Miseno-san


	2. Dor

**Eu voltei! U.U**

**Não que alguém tenha percebido que eu tinha sumido ou qualquer coisa parecida. Não que alguém sequer lembre no nome Miseno-san. Não vou me prolongar muito aqui com explicações por que, sinceramente, é um saco. Mais explicações no meu profile! O resumo da obra é: Olá, meu nome é Miseno-san. Sou um escritOR de 21 anos (ou seja, velho... -.-) que hoje esta postando finalmente o segundo capitulo dessa fic. Prazer em conhecê-los e boa leitura.**

**Posso ser velho, mas não sou mal educado. Gostaria de cumprimentar formalmente essa nova geração de escritoras e quem sabe ate, escritores também. O fandon de Naruto não mudou muito se comparado com o tempo em que eu escrevia. Se bem que eu gostaria de ver um pouco mais NaruHina por aqui...**

**Enfim, chega de conversa mole e vamos ao capitulo de hoje, sim? Provavelmente vão me crucificar por isso, mas o fato é que eu já tinha esse capitulo pronto a... MESES! Então vocês provavelmente vão matar a saudade do velho Miseno-san, se vocês já ouviram falar de mim, é claro!**

**Se você nunca ouviu falar de mim, gostaria de lhe informar duas coisas ao meu respeito. A primeira coisa é que eu sou um chato. Não sei se isso é bom ou ruim, só peço que passe a me odiar depois que me conhecer e/ou ler alguma fic minha. A segunda coisa é que eu amo reviews com criticas construtivas! Sabe aquelas reviews do tipo "Eu odiei a sua fic por causa disso, disso e disso"? Gosto escrever esse tipo de review e gosto ainda mais recebê-las.**

**Acredito que esse tipo de review te ajuda a melhorar muito mais do que uma review cheia de elogios. Por favor, não me entendam mal. Eu gosto de elogios como qualquer outro, mas receber criticas construtivas que me ajudem a melhorar é um prazer que ate hoje eu cultivo!**

**Como escritor, estou aqui para servi-los. Meu objetivo como Miseno-san é lhes proporcionar, através da escrita, bons momentos de leitura e diversão na frente do computador. Em resumo, é fazer meus leitores felizes. Por isso, faço questão de saber e incentivo leitores que, de alguma forma, não se divertiram lendo a minha fic. Por isso, se a minha fic não esta agradando você, por favor, me deixe saber, através de reviews, e-mail, MSN, sinal de fumaça, o que você preferir!**

**E é claro, boa leitura e boa diversão! Que esse humilde texto faça do seu dia um pouquinho melhor! ^^**

**_Capitulo 02 - Dor_**

Uma fina chuva de verão caia quase silenciosa no começo daquela manhã. Um aluno solitário, que caminhava sem pressa, apesar da chuva, se dirigia a mais um monótono dia escolar. Ou era o que ele gostaria de dizer, para si, para os outros e para qualquer um que lhe perguntasse (não que ele fosse responder, é claro...) aquela típica pergunta de pais preocupados: _"Como está indo na escola?"_.

_"Está mal, péssima para dizer o mínimo"_ seria a resposta dele. Não porque odiava estudar, ou porque os professores eram uns chatos. E sim porque tinha uma coisa lá. Uma coisa maligna e obscura que ele ainda tentava descobrir o que ou para que existia. Uma coisa... _Rosa._

Só de pensar na cor, os machucados que "ganhara", como se fossem carvão dados em uma manhã de natal (um péssimo presente), no dia anterior começaram a doer. A água da chuva já se acumulara no seu corpo e rosto, descascando as ataduras e irritando os locais feridos, lhe causando dor. Uma dor chata e incômoda, que não o mataria, mas o _irritava_ profundamente.

Uma dor chamada Haruno Sakura.

Só de lembrar o nome, seu rosto já ficara com uma aparência mais amargurada, se é que isso era possível, pelo o mal humor rotineiro que Sasuke ostentava desde de manhã, desde que ele decidiu jogar tudo para o céu e mandar todo o resto para o inferno ao mesmo tempo. O sinal tocara, dando inicio a mais um dia letivo, e Sasuke não aumentara e nem diminuíra o passo. Estava imerso pensando nela, naquela... Coisa... Tão... Odiosamente... _Rosada_...

Adentrou na escola um pouco encharcado da chuva. Não ligou muito para a sua aparência, pois o corredor estava deserto e mesmo se não tivesse, Sasuke faria uma cara de mal e ele ficaria deserto de qualquer maneira. Mesmo no silêncio, Sasuke poderia ouvir os murmúrios. Murmúrios fuxiqueiros que comentavam sobre a "luta" que tivera com a Sakura. De como o _Deus_ da escola fora reduzido a um _nada_ por uma garotinha histérica como ela. Não ligava, pelo menos, não mais. Depois que bateu na Hinata, nada mais importou para o Sasuke, e ele pretendia continuar assim até se formar no Ensino Médio e depois fazer uma universidade BEMMM longe dali, e nunca mais voltar. Esse era o plano, um plano perfeito, digno de ter sido criado por um Uchiha. Ou pelo menos era...

... Pois Haruno Sakura apareceu na sua vida, e estava, literalmente, sendo um _pé no saco!_

Ainda doía. Muito.

Não fisicamente, era forte e não se deixaria cair por uma coisa simples como essa (mesmo admitindo que a volta para casa naquela dia fora uma das coisas mais difíceis que fez! ) e principalmente por uma garota como essa.

Uma garota como essa que sem mais ou menos chuta o seu saco e ... _Salva a sua carreira escolar._ Mesmo não admitindo a ultima parte.

- Aquela bruxa, ela vai ver uma coisa quando eu encontrar ela de novo! - Falou para si mesmo, ainda a caminho para sua aula.

- Essa seria eu, Sasuke-kun? - Uma voz se fez presente na sua frente.

_"__E falando no diabo"_ Pensou consigo mesmo.

- Sakura... - Seu tom de voz já ficara assustador. Seu olhar estava deveras glacial.

- Seu rosto está todo ralado Sasuke-kun. Apanhou de alguma garotinha indefesa essas dias, foi? n.n – A jovem deu seu melhor sorriso em direção a _besta mal-humorada_ a sua frente. Era como jogar nitroglicerina em um incêndio florestal. Muito perigoso.

Sasuke chegou a dar um passo, dois, três e já estava à frente de sua _adversária_. Olhou profundamente para ela, sem lembrando dos momentos nada agradáveis que teve no seu quarto durante a sua recuperação. Seus olhos se aprofundaram mais ainda. Qualquer um já teria corrido daqui pedindo desculpa.

Mas Haruno Sakura não era qualquer uma. Pois não é qualquer uma que _pisa _no orgulho de um Uchiha e vai para a escola normalmente no dia seguinte.

E quando se preparava para descontar toda a raiva que se acumulara nos seus momentos de dor e fraqueza, Sasuke percebe que a garota segurava algo: uma notável pilha de relatórios, provavelmente a pedido de algum professor.

Mesmo que doesse a admitir (e já doera BASTANTE na sua opinião) Sakura lhe salvara de problemas que teria se não fosse o seu ato de covardia. Simples e rápido de se admitir. Sakura lhe prestara um grande favor ontem, e ele tinha que retribuí-lo hoje, não é?

Confiante, Sasuke levantou a mão e Sakura continuou o encarando. O que surpreendeu o jovem Uchiha, mas não o suficiente para que ele deixasse de dar um golpe na pilha de folhas que Sakura carregava, espalhando todas elas entre eles.

Os dois ficaram em silencio enquanto se podia ouvir o som das inúmeras folhas caindo no chão naquele momento. Quando a última folha tocou o chão, Sasuke já ostentava aquele costumeiro sorriso cínico, que adquirira traços especiais de zombador, orgulhoso do seu feito!

- QUAL É O SEU PROBLEMA? - irritou-se a rosada, dando um empurrão no Sasuke e logo em seguida se abaixando e começando a recolher as folhas desorganizadas.

Sasuke não se desequilibrou com o ato. _Nunca _cairia uma segunda vez na frente de uma garotinha qualquer como aquela. Sasuke observada uma furiosa Sakura recolher os papeis agora espalhados pelo chão com muita alegria. Tanta que nem mesmo seus arranhões lhe incomodavam mais. Mas aquilo não era o suficiente, não para saciar toda sede de _vingança_ que seu orgulho ferido lhe dera.

Caminhou em passos decididos até aonde a garota agora recolhia os papeis espalhados por ele. Sasuke pisou bem do meio do próximo papel que ela iria pegar, sujando-o de lama. Sakura nem olhou para o maldito enquanto o mesmo proclamava seu _discurso de triunfo_

- Que isso sirva de aviso e lição para você e para qualquer outra que venha me importunar! Eu não quero mais saber de... - Sasuke estava a plenos pulmões. Podia sentir a _maldade_ saindo pela sua boca, quando percebeu o centro de gravidade saindo dos seus pés.

E Sasuke, novamente, estava no chão.

Pela segunda vez...

Em _menos_ de 24 horas.

O que aconteceu? Ele levou uma rasteira? De uma garota? _Dela?_ Negava-se a acreditar nessa hipótese, nem Itachi o conseguia derrubar atualmente. Como ela...?

- Ficou fazendo esse discurso ridículo e perdeu noção do que estava a sua volta - disse Sakura ainda abaixada, agora acompanhada pelo Sasuke - Parece que eu não precisava incapacitar seus órgãos sexuais para te vencer ontem, não é? - comentou, divertida, ainda recolhendo os papéis.

E o Sasuke? Bem, depois de levar um chute nas bolas e uma rasteira de uma garotinha que ele _odiava_ e tudo isso em menos de 24 horas de convivência com ela, o Sasuke estava, como podemos dizer? _Chateado_ com aquilo tudo.

E uma pessoa chateada faz loucuras. Uma delas é se jogar na frente de uma garota recolhendo papeis no chão e com a ajuda de seu treinamento em Taijutsu, imobilizá-la deitada no chão.

- E AGORA HEIN? VAI ME DAR UMA RASTEIRA DE NOVO? VAI? - Ao que parece, ele não levou a rasteira na esportiva...

Um silêncio se apossou do momento. Sakura, agora imobilizada, agora parecia com medo e apreensiva sobre como tudo aquilo se tornara. Respirou fundo antes de dirigir a palavra à pessoa descontrolada em cima de si.

- _Apanhou_ da mesma garota, duas vezes seguidas em menos de 24 horas... E agora isso! Você acha que vai recuperar a sua masculinidade ou seu orgulho me imobilizando desse jeito? Você não é homem o suficiente nem mesmo para me molestar, seu moleque! - desafiou a garota.

Os olhos de Sasuke se aprofundaram tanto que Sakura jurara que vira a cor vermelha em suas córneas. Uma pequena brisa fria, ainda da remanescente chuva, pairava entre aquele estranho _casal_ em uma estranha posição. Ambos se encaravam seriamente. Sasuke tinha vantagem total na situação, mas sabia que Sakura não era uma garota comum, em todos os sentidos da palavra.

Sasuke respirou fundo e saiu de cima dela. Não podia fazer nada, a garota era...

Quase bufou resginado, não conseguia achar algo que descrevesse o que aquela simples garota era para ele. Ela havia lhe humilhado em duas ocasiões. Como ela ousava fazer isso? A raiva lhe invadia as veias ao pensar nisso. Não conseguia entender o que aquela... Por hora, sem adjetivo, garota conseguia fazer com sua dignidade.

Caminhou um pouco, enquanto Sakura rapidamente voltara a reunir os documentos que foram jogados com a "briga" que tiveram e depois voltando a recolher os últimos papéis. Antes de continuar seu caminho, Sasuke deu uma ultima olhada na garota rosa, que o fitou também.

- Você certamente não é uma garota manipulável. Pois saiba que eu também não sou! - disse sério, o semblante fechado mais do que nunca.

Alguns segundos de silêncio se passaram até que ela finalmente respondesse.

- Não sabia que você era uma garota, Sasuke-kun! - proferiu normalmente. Ela se preocupou mais em reunir os últimos documentos jogados que encarar o ser a sua frente. Não sabia o que sua simples _brincadeirinha_ poderia acarretar.

Fechou os punhos. Apenas fechou os punhos em uma tentativa vã de controlar a ira que sentia pela aquela garota. Ela tinha se tornado um problema _problemático_, como costumava dizer um colega de classe. E ele precisava se afastar desse problema, imediatamente! Por isso, voltou a caminhar.

Mal sabia que a garota que já acabara de recolher os documentos tinha outros planos para ele, e que o sofrimento do jovem Uchiha nem sequer tinha começado ainda.

Voltou ao seu caminho. Encontrar a Sakura logo no começo do seu dia não era uma predição muito boa para ele. Enquanto caminhava, seus ferimentos causados pelo dia anterior lhe incomodavam novamente. Suas ataduras, úmidas e desgastadas, já não o ajudavam em nada, por isso, resolveu tirá-las, revelando uma vermelhidão em seu rosto.

- Eu sei que você não é muito simpático com as pessoas, mas bem que podia ser um pouco mais preocupado com o planeta que vive. Jogue o lixo no lixo, droga - Era Sakura, ainda o perturbando no começo daquela manhã.

Ótimo. Alem de ser chata e um verdadeiro pé no saco, ainda era uma ecologista idiota.

- O que você ainda quer de mim garota? Ainda não percebeu que eu não quero pessoas por perto? - Falou se virando para ela.

- É claro que eu percebi! Você deixou isso bem claro para todo mundo. - Falou ficando lado a lado com ele.

- E então o que faz aqui? Você estava indo em direção contrária a mim, não estava? - Resmungou ele

- Ahh! É que esse caminho se tornou mais interessante nesse momento! - Comentou divertida.

Respirou fundo, declarando sua derrota, porem não em voz alta. Morreria antes de fazer isso. Continuou caminhando. Resolveu que a ignoraria daqui para frente. Um dia ela se tocaria e o deixaria sozinho, como os outros.

- Resolveu me ignorar agora é? - Perguntou a ele.

E ele não falou nada.

- Meu Deus. Que coisa infantil Sasuke-kun! - reclamou - Se você continuar a fazer isso, eu NÃO vou mais falar com você, viu? - Falou um pouco ressentida.

E Sasuke não pode deixar de mostrar um pequeno sorriso. Finalmente essa louca sairia do seu pé?

Continuou caminhando a e ignorando. Ela teria que se cansar alguma hora, não é?

Sakura então andou um pouco mais rápido que o garoto que o ignorava e ficou na frente dele. Estava com uma cara um pouco chateada.

E Sasuke, agora parado na frente dela, apenas deu um suspiro cansado e levou uma das mãos até os seus cabelos, os bagunçando um pouco mais, em sinal de impaciência. Por algum motivo não identificado, Sakura não estava mais com aquela cara chateada de antes.

- Olha Sakura, eu não sei o que você quer de mim ou o que você pretende ganhar com isso tudo. E sinceramente, não me interessa. - Resolveu partir para a diplomacia.

Fato que surpreendeu a rosada a sua frente.

- Eu só sei que você está sendo um incomodo e eu queria que você saísse de perto de mim - Continuou com o seu tom de voz mais educado possível - E se por acaso você está fazendo isso porque está apaixonada por mim, saiba que está perdendo o seu tempo. Eu não estou interessado...

Sakura piscou algumas vezes antes de dar uma sonora gargalhada em frente ao nosso nada sutil "diplomata".

- Claro, claro Sasuke-kun - disse ainda dando umas pequenas risadas. - Eu estou perdidamente apaixonada por você - Riu com mais desdém ainda.

_Desdém_ era a palavra chave. Nunca, durante toda sua curta vida, tinha conhecido alguém como Sakura. Era ela violenta, atrevida, mal educada, enfim, uma _louca._ Mas era ela uma garota também, não era? Ela deveria está perdidamente _apaixonada_ por ele, não deveria? Ela deveria ter uma _quedinha_ por ele, não deveria? Ela deveria ao menos se sentir nervosa ou corar quando estivesse falando com ele, não deveria?

- Então, ao que parece, você não tem para onde ir até a segunda aula começar, e você precisa tratar esses machucados que estão no seu rosto. Deixa que eu te ajudo nisso - Ofereceu-se guiando um pensativo Sasuke

... Não deveria?

Com alguns pensamentos um tanto confusos em sua mente, Sasuke foi guiado pela menina até uma parte da escola em que ele não conhecia. O que despertou a curiosidade do mesmo. Ambos acabaram parando em frente a uma porta de madeira. O que foi o suficiente para Sasuke engolir seco naquele momento.

Sakura destrancou rapidamente a porta, entrando e puxando o Uchiha consigo. Tão rapidamente a porta, foi aberta, ela foi fechada, com os dizeres em dourado "DIRETORIA" encravados na parte superior da peça de madeira.

Sasuke entrou na sala (ou foi obrigado a isso) e olhava a sala que ele julgava que era perfeito demais para um dia conheçer. Era uma sala ampla, decorada em tons amadeirados e com algum verde dando um charme em alguns cantos. Os móveis escuros, de mogno, davam um contraste diferente a sala e os estofados pareciam confortáveis até na visão, não apenas no tato.

Olhando para o lugar, seus olhos acabaram caindo na garota que acabava de trancar a porta da sala e vinha em sua direção, com um olhar verdadeiramente preocupado no rosto.

- Seus machucados parecem sérios. - Disse ela se aproximando do ferido.

Inexplicavelmente, Sasuke sente a temperatura do seu rosto começara subir. Sente também que suas mãos estavam mais frias, e já não tinham a mesma força que tinha outrora.

Estava nervoso?

Por causa dela?

- Meu Deus, os ferimentos estão ficando mais vermelhos. Eles devem está infeccionando! - manteve o semblante verdadeiramente preocupado.

Mal Sabia Sakura que a causa da _piora_ no estado de saúde do Sasuke se devia única e exclusivamente a _ela._

Sasuke nunca admitiria para si, mas o os seus sintomas "inexplicáveis" tinham uma razão bastante explicável para estarem ocorrendo. Era a primeira vez que Uchiha Sasuke ficava a sós entre quatro paredes com uma garota.

E o lugar estava trancado. E somente ela tinha as chaves.

E o pior de tudo. Sasuke _não _conhecia aquela Sakura que estava a sua frente.

Ficara paralisado com a situação toda. Ficou apenas observando-a, com aquele semblante preocupado, com aquela voz que de repente lhe soava _agradável _e com aquela proximidade que eles só tiveram em momentos em que Sasuke, de uma forma ou de outra, encontrava o chão sentindo dor.

- Esta... Doendo muito? - perguntou Sakura, enquanto tocava o rosto do Sasuke e mantinha seu primeiro contato físico sem dores posteriores ao Sasuke.

Como se por puro reflexo, Sasuke rapidamente se afastou daquela... _Garota._ Estava confuso e perturbado. Por que diabos ele aceitou entrar naquela sala com ela, afinal?

- Afaste-se de mim! - Falou como se fosse um bichinho acuado.

Um silêncio se formou entre aqueles dois seres. Uma garota que queria ajudar, e um garoto que não queria ser ajudado.

- Sabe, você não precisa ser educado ou gentil comigo. – comentou Sakura se dirigindo a um pequeno armário e pegando uma caixinha de primeiros socorros - Eu sei que eu nunca fui educada ou gentil com você, então você não precisa fazer o mesmo comigo. - Começou a tirar o material necessário para tratar as feridas do jovem a sua frente.

Sentou-se em um sofá que se encontrava no meio da sala. Fechou os olhos e ficou assim por um tempo. Sempre observada pelo jovem Uchiha ali presente, Sakura abriu um dos seus olhos, agora com um pequeno sorriso no rosto

- Será que pareço um pouco mais bonitinha, agora estou quieta e não causando ferimentos em você? - Perguntou com um pequeno sorriso no rosto.

E Sasuke nada respondeu. Somente a ficou observando, como um pequeno mamífero curioso vendo um ser humano pela a primeira vez.

- Você... Vai cuidar desses ferimentos? - Perguntou a rosada.

- Não é da sua conta! – Exclamou ele de forma mal humorada.

- Sabe, eu posso cuidar deles para você. Tenho tudo que eu preciso aqui. Só não tenho a sua boa vontade e o seu orgulho está realmente atrapalhando o processo de cura desses ferimentos. – Sakura respondeu com naturalidade.

Mais uma vez o silencio se fez presente.

- Olha, se você quiser ignorar todo mundo, tudo bem. Mas ao menos faça isso com um rosto saudável, e não com esse rosto cheio de machucados inflamados - Tentou convencer mais uma vez.

Mas Sasuke continuava irredutível.

- Se você não tratar isso adequadamente, seu rosto vai ficar coberto de cicatrizes que... - Mais uma vez tentou.

-...

E mais uma vez falhou.

E Sakura suspirou pesadamente, em sinal de derrota. E Sasuke sorriu com isso.

- OK! E que tal como um pedido de desculpas? - Parecia um pouco irritada.

E a fala da garota chamou a atenção do garoto.

- Eu provoquei esses machucados em você. Eu sou a culpada, e para redimir meus erros, gostaria de tratar seus ferimentos. - Sakura estava pisando no seu próprio orgulho.

E por essa Sasuke não esperava.

- Enlouqueceu, foi? - Perguntou Sasuke com desdém.

- Enlouqueci? Eu estou tentando ser legal com você e você diz que eu enlouqueci? - Sakura não estava acreditando no que ouvia.

- Bom, a alguns minutos atrás você não parecia ligar muito para isso! – Contestou.

- Então nesse exato minuto eu passo a ligar!

- Pois sabia que eu não ligo para PORRA nenhuma. Nem para as suas desculpas, nem para o seu tratamento, nem para esses machucados, nem para nada! - Diz Sasuke se deitando no sofá, irritado.

- É ASSIM É? ÓTIMO! - Gritou se distanciando do Uchiha - Você pode MORRER com esses ferimentos que eu não estou nem ai! – Continuou agora furiosa - Eu tento ser legal e você me despreza, então você pode morrer nesse sofá ai! - Falou sentando no outro sofá.

- Você poderia gritar mais alto? Eu acho que a escola toda não conseguiu ouvir você! - provocou com uma doce ironia.

O que fechou ainda mais a cara da Sakura.

Ahh, o doce som do silêncio. Há quantos dias não tinha essa paz de espírito? E o melhor de tudo era que tinha conseguido isso fazendo a Sakura ficar irritada e ainda havia calado a boca dela _ao mesmo tempo_. Já tinha ganhado o dia, ou até mesmo a semana!

Alguns minutos de silêncio se passaram e os dois seres ali presentes se mantinham _estáveis._ Uma coisa totalmente surreal para Sasuke estava na companhia de Sakura e... Bom, nada mais precisa ser dito.

Apesar de não ligar muito para Sakura, ou, melhor dizendo, não se importava nem um pouco com ela, precisava averiguar se a mesma ainda permanecia no recinto. Não duvidava nada que aquela louca de pedra tivesse saído da sala e trancado ele lá. Reunindo o pouco de paciência que ainda lhe restava naquele começo de dia já conturbado, Sasuke abre os olhos e olha em direção ao sofá onde estaria a sua _acompanhante_.

- Sakura? – Diz Sasuke olhando para um sofá vazio. Será mesmo que precisaria arrombar a porta da diretoria?

- VOCÊ VAI CUIDAR DESSES FERIMENTOS E VAI CUIDAR AGORA! – anunciou Sakura aparecendo como mágica segurando um algodão que parecia umedecido com algum liquido roxo e em pleno vôo em direção a um deitado e estupefato Sasuke.

E novamente, pela a TERCEIRA vez em menos de 24 horas, Sasuke foi pego DESPREVINIDO pela a jovem Sakura. Era um fato tão inacreditável que Sasuke mal teve tempo para ficar surpreso, pois logo após ver a Sakura em pleno vôo em sua direção, já pode sentir o algodão umedecido de algum medicamento em contato com o seu rosto, e logo em seguida, a sua "agressora" estava MONTADA na barriga dele lhe aplicando um tratamento médico a FORÇA!

E ainda eram oito horas da manhã...

N.U.N.C.A, em toda sua vida, alguém tinha MONTADO no Sasuke. Nem quando era menor, não deixava que NINGUEM tivesse tanto controle (ou até mesmo intimidade) sobre si. E ele se orgulhava disso. Uchiha Sasuke se orgulhava MUITO disso.

E lá estava a Sakura, encima dele, montado nele, segurando um algodão umedecido em medicamento em uma mão e com um sorriso divertido no rosto. Era tudo uma brincadeira para ela?

E foi ai que uma coisa realmente _estranha_ aconteceu ali.

Uchiha Sasuke, ao ver o sorriso da sua _atacante_, começou a sorrir também.

- Sua maluca! O que pensa que está fazendo? – surpreendeu-se Sasuke segurando os pulsos da Sakura evitando que o medicamento chegasse até ele. O garoto parecia bastante alterado...

OU era essa a intenção do Sasuke, pois o sorriso que leve mesmo ostentava suavizava o som da sua fala.

- Cuidando de você, seu idiota! – falou Sakura alterada também enquanto tentava "tratar" do seu "paciente".

Ela acabou tendo os mesmos problemas que o seu "parceiro de sofá", queria parecer irritada, mas o seu sorriso que ela ostentava estragara tudo.

E os dois continuaram _sorrindo._

_Se divertindo!_

Se divertindo enquanto travavam um duelo de forças. Apesar de Sasuke ser muito bem preparado fisicamente, estava sendo um duelo bastante _intenso _para o jovem Uchiha. Não só porque a Sakura não era mais uma garotinha indefesa com o qual ele estava acostumado.

Estava sendo um duelo difícil porque Sakura tinha uma vantagem Física: ela continuava montada em cima do Sasuke.

- Eu não vou me tratar com você Sakura! – Disse Sasuke ainda mantendo o sorriso.

- Não seja mal Sasuke-kun! É só um algodãozinho! – OK, parece que a Sakura só estava brincando agora.

- NÃO! – Mas Sasuke era irredutível. Ou quase isso, porque ele percebendo ou não, também estava começando a _gostar _daquela brincadeirinha entre eles...

Ou não...

Já que como TODA boa brincadeira, SEMPRE tem um adulto para estragar. Um adulto que nesse momento destrancava a porta da diretoria.

- Vamos Sasuke-kun! – Disse Sakura ainda sorrindo e tentando driblar as defesas de Sasuke - Se você deixar eu tratar, eu _prometo_ te dar um _prêmio._

Sasuke só teve tempo de ouvir a fala de sua "agressora". Pois logo após isso, os dois ouviram a porta da diretoria sendo destrancada e a DIRETORA do colégio entrar em sua _própria _sala.

Os dois só puderam ficar estáticos enquanto viam o rosto da diretora do colégio aonde estudavam, Tsunade-sama, mudar de uma grande surpresa para uma irritação aguda!

- QUE PUTARIA É ESSA NA MINHA SALA? – Gritou a diretora.

É, essa toda a escola ouviu, literalmente!

Bom, o que se segue são cenas nem um pouco interessantes ou divertidas dos dois ficando brancos e tentando inutilmente explicar a situação para uma senhora que aos berros desconta toda a sua frustração, em pleno período de TPM, nos dois jovens ali presentes.

Depois de passado o alvoroço, encontramos nossos dois _heróis_ sentados comportadamente em uma distância respeitável para o ambiente em que ainda permaneciam: a sala da diretoria.

- Que PORRA vocês pensavam que estavam fazendo no MEU sofá? – não era muito educacional, mas convenhamos que ela tinha o direito de está _chateada_ com a situação

- Não estávamos fazendo nada demais! - falou Sasuke com aquele tom arrogante

- NADA DEMAIS? – gritou Tsunade quebrando a mesa. Poisé, a TPM me da medo também... – Também não é nada demais te expulsar daqui seu riquinho mimado e...

- OK! OK! Vamos nós acalmar pessoal! – intervém Sakura – Eu sei que estamos todos muito transtornados com a cena que vimos agora pouco, mas não é motivo para decisões precipitadas, não é mesmo, tia?

Uma troca rápida de indecifráveis olhares entre as duas mulheres ali presentes e o súbito silêncio da diretora chamou a atenção do jovem Uchiha por alguns segundos. Silêncio que foi interrompido pelo som do pesado suspiro dado pela autoridade na sala

- Ohh merda. É a terceira mesa essa semana – olhou para o estrago – Enfim, quanto a vocês dois, pensarei em um castigo mais apropriado para ambos quando eu tiver uma mesa para bebe.. digo.. para assinar papeis! – concertou-se – Por hora, detenção para os dois, por tempo indeterminado

- Mas...- Sasuke tentou falar

- FODA-SE! DEEM O FORA DAQUI! AGORA! – gritou a loira

E não é que eles foram?

Já fora da sala, o nosso _casal_ recebia olhares _estranhos_ da secretaria e das pessoas de passagem que provavelmente presenciaram a _cena_. O resultado disso meus amigos é bem óbvio: a_ fofoca_.

Ahh sim! Quem não se lembra daqueles saudosos tempos de mil novecentos e "la vai porrada" quando ainda não existia Twiter ou MSN? Tempos aonde uma _novidade_ era passada de boca em boca, ou melhor, de cochicho em cochicho. Tempos aonde o simples fato de um casal está andando de mãos dadas pelo o parque a noite se transformava na vizinha fofoqueira "comentando" aos pais do casal que eles estava fazendo sexo oral no banquinho da praça em plena luz do dia.

Os saudosos tempos já se foram, meus caros, e hoje,os enxeridos tem em mãos uma arma poderosa que pode fazer uma informação se tornar internacionalmente pública em poucos instantes: as redes sociais

Enquanto nosso casal caminhava silenciosamente pelos corredores a caminho da sua sala de aula, quase se podia ouvir o som dos celulares indicando uma nova mensagem. Uma nova fofoca

_Uchiha Sasuke e Haruno Sakura estavam se pegando na diretoria_

_-_Você... sabe que isso não vai acabar assim tão pacificamente, não é? – disse Sasuke

- O que? Vai tentar me agredir de novo? – brincou Sakura

- Pare de brincadeiras Sakura! Você sabe muito bem o que ficou parecendo quando a diretora entrou na sua sala naquele momento! – olhou fixamente para ela

Apesar de sentir o olhar fixo do Sasuke sobre si, Sakura não olhava para ele.

- Eu não sei do que você está falando! – falou com desdém

E foi como se a pequena _panela de pressão_ que representava a paciência do Sasuke estivesse explodido de vez!

- ESCUTA AQUI! – resolveu partir para a ignorância e a prendeu fortemente junto a parede – Eu não sei o que você pensa que está fazendo mais me deixe fora disso, entendeu?

A raiva cegara aquele Uchiha. Naquele momento, para ele, só existia eles dois. Sakura percebera isso. Mas importante que isso, Sakura percebera uma chance única na vida

- AHH NÃO SASUKE-KUN! NÃO PODEMOS FAZER ISSO AQUI! A TSUNADE-SAMA VAI BRIGAR COM AGENTE DE NOVO! – gritou a rosada de forma meiga e inocente

A forma inusitada que a Sakura tinha dado aquele grito despertou Sasuke do seu transe. Ele acordou somente para constatar que enquanto estava "agarrando" a Sakura no meio do corredor, o sinal indicando o intervalo dos alunos tinha tocado, e todos aqueles alunos ainda lendo e comentando sobre a fofoca recém espalhada saiam das suas salas somente para ver a pequena frase escrita nos seus celulares virar a mais pura realidade bem na sua frente.

Sasuke se afastou da Sakura como se tivesse levado um choque elétrico da mesma. Quem dera fosse só por causa disso que ele tinha se afastado dela. Enquanto ele se afogava em fúria, a garota minuciosamente planejava seu próximo movimento.

Nunca pensou que odiaria alguém mais do que odiaria Itachi. Mas aquela garota realmente tinha se superado dessa vez.

Olhou todos aqueles alunos saindo para o intervalo de relance e começou a caminhar rapidamente para a saída da escola. Não tinha mais cabeça para estudar naquele conturbado dia. NUNCA admitiria para si mesmo, mas o fato é que ele não estava saindo da escola tão somente porque não tinha mais cabeça para estudar.

Não, não! Essa era somente uma pequena parte dos seus motivos reais. O que, de fato, levava Sasuke a sair daquele prédio eram os _fatos._E o fato mais recente naquela escola era:

Uchiha Sasuke e Haruno Sakura estavam _namorando._

**CONTINUA**

**SIM! Acabou! Pelo menos por hora! Como puderam ver, desenvolvi mais o nosso pequeno casal.**

**Trabalhar com o casal Sasuke e Sakura se mostrou mais interessante e prazeroso do que eu esperava. Quando eu lia fics com eles, era tão chato, previsível e monótono, mas quando eu comecei a trabalhar com eles, me diverti MUITO.**

**Por favor, não se enganem. Não quero parecer um convencido aqui que acha que a sua SasuSaku é a melhor do site. Só acho interessante o modo em que o casal Sasuke e Sakura fica mais divertido à medida que eu escrevo com eles.**

**O que eu mostrei nesse capitulo não é nada comparado que eu tenho guardado para vocês nos próximos capítulos que viram. O Sasuke e a Sakura que eu criei nessa fic parecem que ganharam vida e eu comecei a ter idéias completamente insanas para esse casal que, superou até mesmo as minhas expectativas como escritor.**

**Mas se acalmem! Também não dá para escrever tudo o que me vier à mente! Vou pensar direitinho o que fazer com esses dois de agora em diante.**

**E o que fazer com esses dois de agora em diante também tem se tornado um dos meus problemas. Nesse capitulo, enquanto escrevia, senti falta de algo muito importante para as fics: romance!**

**Apesar das situações interessantes que os dois se metem, não vejo expectativas para romance entre os dois. Claro, é só o capitulo 02 e não há motivos para pressa, mas eu ainda acho que faltou um tom de romance! O que vocês acham?**

**De qualquer maneira, prometo melhorar no próximo capitulo. Como é a primeira vez em muito tempo que posto algo, me desculpe a serie de errinhos que eu provavelmente cometi nesse capitulo. Minha revisora Daia-chan ainda está desaparecida no presente momento em que escrevo isso. Se a virem, por favor, me digam!**

**E por fim, meus mais sinceros agradecimentos pelo o tempo e pela a leitura que vocês dedicaram a minha humilde fic! Espero que todos aqui tenham se divertido e tenham passado bons momentos com esse casalzinho que, acreditem, ainda vai dar muito que falar.**

**Sem mais delongas, vamos ao Miseno-mail. Ou resposta de reviews, como você preferir. Aqueles que me enviaram reviews longados com os seus nicks do site, a resposta da sua review está na sua Caixa de Entrada do seu perfil. Quem mandou reviews sem longar, terá sua resposta logo a seguir, por que aqui com o Miseno-san, não existe opiniões desprezadas!**

**natynhaNá-chan:**_ Na-sensei! Que bom que você gostou da minha homenagem, mas alguém da sua importância não poderia ficar com uma simples One-shot, não é? O capitulo 02 está ai, espero que tenha gostado! Sim, eu sou chato! Você me conhece! =D E não precisa fazer publicidade das minhas fics sensei! Você sabe que eles são tão boas que se projetam sozinhas! 8D *convencido, como sempre* Provavelmente você foi a que ficou mais ansiosa entre os meus leitores, mas tudo bem, você é assim mesmo! ^^ E por fim, minhas sinceras desculpas pela demora!_

**Camila:**_Obrigado pelos elogios! O capitulo 02 está ai! Espero que seja do seu agrado! E por fim, minhas sinceras desculpas pela demora!_

**Naemi:**_ Poderosa é um bom adjetivo para minha Sakura! Espero que você tenha gostado dela nesse capitulo também! __E por fim, minhas sinceras desculpas pela demora!_

**Naaa(outra):**_ HAUHAUAHU! Que bom que eu te deixei animada! Meu objetivo como escritor é causar essa sensação em meus leitores! Fiquei animado lendo sua review também! Como você pode perceber, a minha Sakura é única. Pessoalmente, odeio a Sakura do anime/manga. Gostaria de sua opinião nesse capitulo sobre os parágrafos de narração novamente! Concordo com você quando diz que não existem muitos SasuSaku decentes. Mas estamos aqui para mudar isso, não é? O segundo capitulo está online! Espero que tenha gostado! E por fim, minhas sinceras desculpas pela demora!_

**Mary-chan:**_ Poisé Mary-chan, eu tive a oportunidade de fazer uma SasuSaku e a aguarei. Minhas fics de CCS talvez não estejam tão boas quanto essa, por isso, peço desculpas. De qualquer maneira, quando você receber isso, a minha fic "Um Anjo entre nós" vai esta atualizada, fora um projeto especial em relação a Ódio e Amor. De uma olhada! E por fim, minhas sinceras desculpas pela demora!_

**DanielaLopes:**_Fico feliz que tenha gostado da ambientação dos personagens (seja la o que for isso... XD) e da tensão! ADORO provocar tensão nas minhas fics, sabe? XD Enquanto eu escrevo, eu sou sim meticuloso e concentrado, pena que não consigo ser assim na vida real! XD E sim, de fato o Sasuke tem um pouco de mim, menos na parte em que eu machuca a Hinata. Muito interessante você ter notado isso! Meus parabéns! ^^ E por fim, minhas sinceras desculpas pela demora!_

**HirutoHyuuga:**_Ta,agoraexplicaporqueé "orrivel"...¬¬''_

**Miseno-san**


End file.
